


super lovers week

by orphan_account



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, superloversweek17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day One: Favorite momentDay Two: Family





	1. Day One: Favorite moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa ive been so excited for sl week!! ive been (and am going to be) super busy lately so all of them are probably going to be rly short but im going to try to get something out for each day!!
> 
> day one was based off this one panel in ch28 where haru fell asleep on ren's chest... i Love

It’s late when Ren wakes up. The room is dark and quiet, and it takes him a minute to place where he is – the living room, not Haru’s bedroom, laying out on the couch. It takes him another minute to realize that he isn’t alone. 

Haru lays sprawled across Ren’s chest, arms wrapped around his back and his ear pressed against his heart, breathing even and light. He’s _warm_ , Haru is, and Ren is suddenly intensly grateful for him in the cold room. 

He can remember now falling asleep here that evening. They had curled up together after dinner on the couch to watch some movie Haru claimed he loved. They had both fallen asleep at some point, and apparently Aki or Shima had turned the TV off and decided to let them rest. 

Right now, Ren is thankful for that. 

Haru isn’t usually _cute_ to Ren. He’s _beautiful_ , or _hot_ , or _the person he loves most in this world._ He wouldn’t usually call Haru _cute_. But, looking down at Haru as his eye lashes flutter and as his hands grasp at Ren’s shirt and as he breathes so easily, somehow comfortable even though Ren isn’t _soft_ in any sense of the word, that’s how he would describe him. 

Haru is cute. 

It takes him by surprise, the rush of affection he feels. It’s the same rush he feels when Haru presses a kiss to his forehead before bed, the same as when he reads the notes left in his lunch box, same as every time Haru is _gentle_ with him, _tender_ , when Ren can feel Haru’s love for him wholeheartedly and know that everything Ren feels is reciprocated.

It’s moments like this, in the dead of night with only the sounds of their breathing to break the silence, that Ren feels that affection settle over him. He brings his hand up carefully, not wanting to accidentally wake Haru, and runs his fingers through the soft strands of his blond hair. 

He loves Haru, with his whole heart, whole body, whole soul. Haru can be overprotective and overdramatic and overbearing at times, can be dense and oblivious, can be needy and demanding – Haru can be so many things that Ren doesn’t like, but he still loves him. 

He continues to pet Haru’s hair until he’s falling back asleep, content with the fact that they’ll wake up together in the morning just as in love.


	2. Day 2: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren thinks about family. Haru talks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY LATE FOR THE WEEK BUT IVE BEEN SO BUSY ;A;;; i havent been able to write for a long time because of school and moving and just life bUT here it finally is!! im working on the other ones so eventually there will be a week's worth of fics
> 
> thank you for reading <3

Haru was Ren’s family. He always had been, from that one summer so many years ago. He was more than a brother now, nothing like a brother now – and when he really thought about it, he had never considered Haru a brother in the first place. But it was indisputable that Haru was family.

Haruko was also Ren’s family, having raised him and taught him so much. Everyone there was family – Rob and Fumie, too, always looking after him. 

Of course, the Kaidou’s were supposed to be his ‘family’; regardless of whether he had met his ‘parents’ that’s what they were. But he hadn’t ever really thought of Aki or Shima as his family, not in the way that he thought of Haru. 

That’s not to say they hadn’t acted like siblings might. They would play games with him, watch TV together and get him food and chat. Even though Aki had taken a while trust him, he talked to Ren as easily as he talked to any of them. 

Ren wasn’t a people person, and he didn’t particularly care about what people thought of him (aside from Haru, of course, but Haru wasn’t just ‘people’ on any account), but thinking now of how much Aki and Shima had changed toward him… He’s happy that he’s been accepted into the Kaidou family. He’s happy that those siblings of Haru’s, who had grown up with him and who looked up to him so much, had opened up and decided that he was good enough for their family. 

Ren wouldn’t ever admit any of that, but he thought it nonetheless.

* * *

It was early evening on Friday when Ren walked into the house. He had immediately left after returning home after school, staying just long enough to change out of his uniform and into more flexible clothes before going on a run. 

Aki and Shima are both in the living room, Aki with his eyes on his phone and Shima flipping idly through a magazine with the TV playing softly in the background. As Ren goes to the kitchen to get some water, Aki looks up. 

“Hey, Ren,” Aki says, turning on the couch to look at him. “What do you have going on this weekend?” 

The question takes him by surprise, but he doesn’t show it. 

“Why?” 

“Haru is working the store on Saturday, so I thought we – you, me, and Shima – could go catch a movie or something, if you’re up for it.” 

Ren sipped quietly at his water, thinking it over. He honestly had nothing planned, aside from homework and walking Tanuki. 

“Sure, I’ll go.” 

“Awesome. I’ll check out what’s playing.”

* * *

Ren was already tucked into bed when Haru came into the bedroom. He watched sleepily as Haru undressed to his underwear and put on an old, soft shirt, and readily moved aside for Haru to crawl into bed beside him. 

“How was your day with Aki and Shima?” Haru asked as he made himself comfortable, arranging Ren so they could lay together. 

“It was fine,” said Ren. He turned his nose into Haru’s chest and breathed in. It was a habit that Haru often laughed at, saying it was cute, and that Ren really was a dog, but even with the embarrassment Ren hadn’t stopped. 

“What movie did you see?” 

“Something with action. Aki picked it out.” 

“Of course,” Haru laughed. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah. It was nice to be around them without you distracting me.” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Haru pressed a kiss to the side of Ren’s face. “Ahh, I missed you today! I haven’t kissed you since this morning!”

“You don’t always need to kiss me.” Ren tried. Haru moved forward and kissed him anyways, on the lips this time. It was soft, and warm, and even with his objection Ren felt himself relax a little bit more. After a moment Haru pulled away and shifted to fit Ren’s head under his chin. 

A few minutes later, when Ren thought Haru might have fallen asleep, Haru spoke. “I’m glad you get along with them.” His tone was serious and thoughtful, and it made Ren’s chest tighten in a way that was undecidedly neither painful nor pleasing. 

“I was worried – I have been worried – about you getting along with them. Or, I guess, them getting along with you. Aki especially.” Haru paused. “I’m really happy – just in general. Happy you get along. Happy I get to live with everyone I love.” 

Haru pressed his nose to Ren’s hair affectionately. “I should let you get to sleep.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Haru chuckled and held Ren tighter. “Goodnight, Ren. I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Haru.”


End file.
